nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeit Wunderwaffe
|image=File:830px-Waffe.png|thumb|275px|The Zeit Wunderwaffe |Damage = Infinite/1500 (The zombies that explode will cause 1500 damage each) |Damage Multiplier = |Mag Size = 3 |Created By = Gruntijackal |Creation Date = 18th August 2011 |Starting Ammunition = 4 + 20 |Max Ammo = |Reload Time = 3.3 seconds |ROF = |Range = Infinite |Recoil = Low |Penatration = |Fire Mode =}} The Zeit Wunderwaffe (German: Time Wonder Weapon) (Pronounced "Zee-et vundervaffe"), is a Wonder Weapon introduced in Sacrificial Night. It is a combination of two previous Wonder Weapons, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Zeit-Beschleuniger. It's effect is rapidly aging all Zombies effected by the Lightning, causing them to explode and doing much damage to their fellow Zombies. In a cosmetic effect, when the Zombies explode, lightning dispenses from them. Overview When Elena Siegman obtained the Zeit-Beschleuniger in Den Endkampf, she accidently fired it and hit the Wunderwaffe, rendering it disabled. Deeply saddened, Richtofen took the Zeit off Elena and took out the core features of the Zeit to put in the Wunderwaffe. It recharged, and Richtofen teleported. The Zeit Wunderwaffe then disappeared until being obtained again via the Mystery Box, now it's effect has been changed, bringing a great sadness to Richtofen as now there are only two Wunderwaffe DG-2s left in the World (excluding the Regenerator Wunderwaffe). The Zeit Wunderwaffe starts out with 4+20 ammo, and has a relatively quick reload. In appearence, it looks like a normal Wunderwaffe that has been recharged to appear like it did in World at War. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Zeit Wunderwaffe DG-3 obtaining more ammo (5+25), and making Zombies attracted to the aging Zombies. When Wonder Punched, it obtains even more ammo (6+30) and increases the damage of the explosion, aswell as making the effected Zombies die faster. The cosmetic feature now does damage and acts like a normal Wunderwaffe, however it is largely ineffective as not many Zombies survive the explosion. It is called the Zeit Wunderwaffe DG-3JZ when Wonder Punched. Other Universes A Universe Splintered The Zeit Wunderwaffe appears in World of Death, being one of the few weapons not from the Gears of War series to be in the map. However during one of the boss battles, a Bronze Drake will enter the map to put an end to the group. Using the Zeit Wunderwaffe on him will start to turn his skin black with numerous glowing crystal like substances replacing his brown areas. His voice will turn into an echoe and will say "Begone, recycled weapon. The old is always better!" and shoot the player holding the gun. The screen will go black for a second, and then the player will notice they are now holding the Zeit-Beschleuniger, which turned the Wunderwaffe DG-2 into the Zeit-Wunderwaffe. The Zeit-Beschleuniger is required during the Kryllstorm easter egg, so it is recommended to make this sacrifice. Trivia *Originally, the Suction Waffe and the Flame Thrower 90 were meant to be sacrificed, and were at a later date, becoming the Flame Waffe 90. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Wonder Weapons Category:Non-Canon Category:Sacrificial Night Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Non-Canon Wonder Weapons Category:Non-Canon Weapons